Super Smash Bros WAR!
by RAP8
Summary: The smashers return for another year at the Smash Mansion. But when Master Hand tells them about a challenge, unexpected rivalries grow between friends as they are divided into two teams for something they didn't expect... a smash WAR! R&R please!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's me again, Lighwolf8- LW8 for short. I really have to stop with the new stories…**

**Rosie: HI! Wait. you are not the one writing this! Except for the beginning and end notes. And shouldn't I be starting the notes? It **_**is my **_**computer… And **_**my **_**story…**

**LW8: And?**

**Rosie: Whatever. Anyway, this is a fic we decided to make together! YAY! As it is a SSB fic we decided to take characters from Brawl and Melee. So, being that we worked on it together, we both get the credit (but mostly me!) Tell us what you think, please!**

**LW8: So you want them to R&R?**

**Rosie: …… No, I want them to jump off the nearest cliff singing the Gummy Bear song. YES I MEAN R&R!**

**LW8: Ohhh… while I block my ears from Rosie's scolding and type this I hope you enjoy! But not before I say the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: LW8 and Rosie do not own Nintendo's characters or anything like that because if they did, there would be a lot more swords, guns, and A LOT more LOZ characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The smashers had returned to Smash Mansion for a new year full of fights, friendship, and almost any thing else you could think of. This year, Master Hand was in charge and, to the smashers' surprise, Crazy Hand was assisting him.

After an hour, all of the smashers were there. They all separated themselves into four groups: boy's group that included Marth, Link, Snake and others including Lucario and Mewtwo; the girl's group that included the two princesses, Samus, and Nana; the… creature group, that included the pokemon, Kongs, Yoshi, and Kirby, the bad guy group that included Ganon, King DeDeDe, Wario, and Bowser; and finally the unnamed group which R.O.B., Olimar, Mr. G&W, Lucas and Ness were. At the far end of the dining hall was a large table set with many foods and desserts that were almost gone thanks to Yoshi and Kirby. A banner hung on the wall saying 'Welcome Back!' as well.

"I can't wait until the first match," Samus said, her voice full of unusual enthusiasm. She pushed a small remaining piece of pie around her plate. "If I am facing Captain Falcon he is sooooo dead. I still haven't blasted him for what he said to me at the farewell feast last year.

_**Flashback**_

"_Samus?" Zelda asked, putting down a bag. "Are you coming next year?"_

"_If I am invited, then yes," she replied._

"_Good, cause I can't wait until you could show me ya moves," Captain Falcon said in the most perverted way possible as he came up from behind her._

_Samus needed to be held back by Zelda and soon Peach to refrain from blasting him with her arm cannon. "Next year, you sooo better be ready, Falcon…"_

"_Ooo, what do you mean by that?"_

"_GAH!" Zelda and Peach's grips tightened on the space warrior who was begging to shout curses at Captain Pervert. "You. Are. Dead. Next. Year…" She ripped herself out of the two princess' grasps and sulked outside to her ship, ready to depart home._

_**End flashback**_

"You know," Nana began, "you don't have to wait. Why don't you go now?"

Zelda and Peach shot the young ice climber a look telling her to quit talking but not before she finished. Samus quickly stood up and ran to the boys table. The other three girls could hear the boys ask her what she was doing and Samus answered by shooting Captain Falcon across the room and into the wall. "Just look away…" Peach said slowly. Zelda nodded and took a sip of tea.

The boys watched Falcon fly into the wall and Samus strut away back to her table. "Remind me to _never _get on the bad side of her…," said Roy.

"Just ignore it. You'll get used to it," Snake explained to the newcomer.

"Wait, but don't you sometimes help him bother Samus?" asked Pit, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, well- you see- umm…"

Marth rolled his eyes and smile at his fire-haired friend. "Enough of this. Roy what made you decide on coming back?"

"Well, I couldn't ignore all the letters you were sending me about how you needed more 'normal' people around. And for a while I didn't know why you were telling me, but then I decided that next year I would come and join everyone again! Besides, it is fun."

"Marth? What is he talking about? What do you mean by 'normal'?" Ike and Link asked.

"Well… Let me come straight out with this- you are all insane in some way."

"US?! INSANE?!" cried out Red (Pokemon trainer). "You're the one that wears a headband!"

At that, everyone sitting at the table burst out in laughter while Marth colored. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, no one knew.

"Attention!" called a voice from the stage near the corner of the room. Everyone looked over and saw Master Hand floating in the air. "I would like to welcome everyone- even if they were here last year or the previous- back to Smash Mansion. This year, we will only have a few matches, quite unlike other years. This time we will be having a fight like no other. We will be having a war…" At this the smashes made stupid remarks and the room filled with commotion once more. "Attention!" Master Hand called again. "This war will be different than you would expect. I will divide everyone into two teams and you will not know them, along with more information, until tomorrow. Well, that is all I have to say for now except I hope you enjoyed the meal and the fights will begin shortly! Have a nice day!" he announced before walking- or should I say floating- off the stage.

Meanwhile, everyone was talking about the 'war'. Zelda, Peach, and Nana were worried but Samus showed no expression.

"Wow… a war! Who'd have came up with that!?" Lucario said. He was now standing and leaning against a wall but still near his table.

"I don't know but I am glad I decided to come this year," Roy exclaimed happily. "I can't wait to see the results. And-"

"Attention all smashers! The first match will begin in ten minutes. The first competitors are Roy and Samus," called a voice from a loudspeaker.

"Well, isn't that ironic?" Marth asked with grin.

"Shut up…" Roy growled, beginning to look a bit pale.

"I don't see what the problem is, Roy boy." Captain Falcon crossed his arms with a wince caused by the pain from Samus's attack.

"Just before, when you- Oh, never mind," Mewtwo said with a shake of his head.

Roy then stood and walked down a hall to where the contestants were to wait for the battle. He opened a door to a small room and saw Samus already there sitting on a bench. She looked over at him and nodded in greeting but said no words. A few minutes later they heard an announcement saying that they would be fighting in two minutes and that it was a five-life battle. "I suppose we better get ready," Samus said standing. "Good luck." She walked over to a pod, stood in the center, and closed the clear door while Roy did the same. Suddenly, they disappeared in a flash of light and appeared on Battlefield stage.

The crowd began cheering nosily and the two competitors looked around at them. The other smashers could be seen in a private section watching anxiously.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" cried the mysterious announcer guy with the deep voice.

Roy and Samus ran straight towards each other and began to fight. Samus dropped two round bombs on him before charging up her arm cannon. Roy acted fast and jumped above her, slashing downwards with his sword. Samus flinched and jumped away, spotting the smash ball. Roy spotted it too and they both battled for it. Samus unleashed her charged attack and hit it. She grinned through her power suit and blasted Roy off the stage. Slowly her power suit fell to pieces and she grabbed her whip and twirled it around, waiting for Roy to return to the stage.

Roy quickly recovered and hit Samus many times with his sword, causing her damage to be up at 100%. He charged up his flare blade attack and blasted the space warrior off the stage when she landed.

After a few close KO's, Samus and Roy stood not too close and not too far away from each other. Both of them were at one life left and their damage at 55% each. Samus attacked first but her move was quickly reflected and backfired, sending Samus, along with Roy, flying off the stage because of its power. They appeared back in the pods having lost all five of their lives. The officials were having trouble deciding who won. Some said it was Roy whereas some said it was Samus. Eventually, Master Hand broke up the controversy and said over the loudspeaker, "And it is a tie!"

Several gasps broke out in the crowd. A tie barely occurred and the last was maybe two years ago at the least. "A tie?" Zelda asked.

"Yup," answered Link. "It is strange though. And I wonder why Master Hand would choose those two to fight in the first battle."

"You are right, Link. It is an honor," replied Ike.

The others nodded. "Don't you think we should go see them now?" asked Marth who was already heading to the exit of the stadium. He led the way to the room where the contestants were and opened the door where he saw Roy and Samus shaking hands.

"For someone who hasn't been here in a year you did pretty well," Samus said. She turned and saw the other smashers and the door waiting. "Hello."

"You guys tied!" said Kirby, pushing his way to the front.

"We… tied?" asked Roy. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at his friends.

"Confusing, really, but you still tied," Ike said with a nod. Now, only Peach, Zelda, Ike, Link and Marth remained in the room. "I wonder what's for supper…" he trailed off randomly.

"If you don't stop eating you will be the fattest swordsman in existence," Marth murmured.

"It's not my fault I'm always so hungry!"

"Really?"

"Yea and I get my exercise so I won't get 'fat'. I have never even heard of such word. It has never happened to me so I do not know the meaning."

"Then are you up to being my sparring partner next time we have time to practice?"

"Oh, yes, my great tiara wearing Prince." Ike turned quickly and ran away, knowing perfectly well that Marth was going to murder him. The other began to laugh when shouts could be heard from outside the room. "You can't catch me!"

"Get over here and let my sword feel your flesh Ike!" Marth yelled back.

"Do you think we should help Ike?" Samus asked. She shook her head to herself and laughed.

"Naw, let 'em be," Roy answered. "But, I am a bit hungry as well…"

The smashers rolled their eyes and headed out of the room, just to be stopped by another announcement. "Attention! The next fight will be between Jigglypuff and Wario in ten minutes. If there are any questions regarding later fights, please come to my office," Master Hand said.

"Not us," Lucario said. "Let's see who will be fighting."

He led the way to Master Hand's office through many countless halls and opened the wooden door once finally there. Master Hand 'looked' up from his desk at the seven smashers and waved a finger in greeting. "Here to see the schedule for today?" he asked.

They all nodded and looked at a sheet of paper hung on the wall that Master Hand pointed to.

**Day 1**

Battle 1: Samus & Roy  
Battle 2: Jigglypuff & Wario  
Battle 3: Luigi & Ice Climbers  
Battle 4: Zelda & Mr. Game&Watch  
Battle 5: Red & Wolf  
Battle 6: Ike & Captain Falcon  
Battle 7: Olimar & Ganondorf  
Battle 8: Lucas & Donkey Kong  
Battle 9: Link & Mario  
Battle 10: R.O.B. & Yoshi  
Battle 11: Meta Knight & Snake  
Battle 12: Pikachu & Lucario  
Battle 13: Peach & Falco  
Battle 14: Diddy Kong & Marth  
Battle 15: Toon Link & Bowser

**We are sorry for any inconvenience if you are not able to fight today or you do not approve of your partner. Also, this will be the only day for fights until the war is over.**

**~Thank you~  
****Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Dr. Mario**

"Well, I am hope you are satisfied," Master Hand told them after they had finished reading.

The smashers nodded and walked out of the office as Master Hand made the announcement the Battle 2 of the day would be beginning shortly. They headed to the arena once more to watch. The sky was beginning to darken, promising a storm, but that didn't delay the fight. Jigglypuff and Wario suddenly appeared on the stage, now set as Smashville.

* * *

**Rosie: Tahdah! Our first chapter! That is our prologue! It is definitely going to get better. Trust me.**

**LW8: yea, trust her.**

**Rosie: wow, you are actually agreeing with me…**

**LW8: yup, now, this is only our **_**prologue **_**once again so if it seems bad, don't be meanies and criticize us but we do except constructive criticism! So tell us how we did and if we should continue.**

**Rosie: Yes, what she said. Now please review and let us know if we should continue or not. Bye!**


	2. Our Strengths, Weaknesses, and Captains

**A/N: Hi! Rosie here along with LW8. Say hi.**

**LW8: Hi…?**

**Rosie: okaayy, well we finally got the time to write this chapter so… YAY! And we wrote it pretty quickly too. Well, not really… In this chapter, the teams are decided! Yay! So, here yas go! Enjoy!**

**LW8: WAIT! I need to say the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: LW8 and Rosie do not own Nintendo's characters or anything like that because if they did, there would be a lot more swords, guns, and A LOT more LOZ characters in brawl!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Our Strengths, Weaknesses, and Captains**

_**The next day after the brawls…**_

"Attention! Everyone please report to the main room at this time!" Master Hand announced clearly.

The smashers stopped whatever they were doing and headed to where they were told. "Yoshi yoshi? (What do you think he wants now?)" Yoshi asked Popo who was walking beside his sister.

The ice climber shrugged and continued walking.

"He better be-a wanting something good," said Mario who was upset because he was in the middle of telling another story about how he saved Peach.

As everyone walked into the main room, they saw Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Dr. Mario on a stage talking. When they noticed the brawlers walk Master Hand began to speak. "Well, yesterday I was telling you all about the war we are going to have. First, the teams will be made and next the rules will be given to you. Dr. Mario, if you will."

"Well, the teams were picked at random except for a few adjustments had to be made. There will be two teams and each will have to decide its own name later on. Team 1 the first entry is Link." Link smiled and headed to where he was told to stand. "The next are Roy, Lucas, Mario, Mr. Game & Watch, Pit, Nana, Fox, Kirby, Snake, Samus, Captain Falcon-"

"WHAT! You expect me to be on a team with those perverts!?" shouted Samus.

"Samus, if you will please go to where the rest of your team is…" said Master Hand. Captain Falcon and Snake snickered as Samus sulked over. Falcon said something perverted and Samus flipped him off. She heard them say something about her being unladylike, but what did she care?

"Moving on… After Captain Falcon there is Olimar, Jigglypuff, Red, and finally, Yoshi. There is team one. Team two: Toon Link, Luigi, Mewtwo, Ness, Lucario, Sonic, R.O.B., Meta Knight, Popo, Falco, Marth, Peach, Diddy Kong, Ike, Donkey Kong, and Pikachu."

"What about me?" asked Zelda who was the only remaining smasher standing in the middle of the hall.

"Oh yes, Sheik will be on team one and Zelda on team two," answered Dr. Mario.

Zelda stared confused at the doctor and frowned. "But Sheik and I are the same person. How is that possible?"

"Come with me." Dr. Mario jumped off the stage and beckoned to Zelda to follow him. As the rest of the smashers, too, were confused, Zelda was heading down a hallway. The doctor opened a large door and let Zelda in. The room they were in now was cold and entirely metal except for a glass box that stood in the middle of the room. "Princess, please stand inside there."

Zelda reluctantly opened the door to the box and stepped inside, closing the door behind her with a snap which must've been the lock. "What is it going to do?" she asked.

Dr. Mario looked at the girl in confusion for he could not hear her through the glass. He heard a little of what she said and called to her, "Yes, it will work!" Zelda looked confused once more and the doctor knew he hadn't answered her question. He shook his head and pulled down a lever that was near the door.

In the glass box, Zelda was beginning to feel weak. A slim light was shining from the top of the box and hitting Zelda in the middle making it look like she was being split in half. A horrible cracking noise could be heard throughout the mansion and a flash of light came from the metal room. Zelda lay on one side of the glass box with her head on her knees. Her head ached so badly and she wondered how long she had been like that. Looking to her left side, she saw what she couldn't believe. Sheik.

The warrior was sprawled out on the ground, eyes closed. She eventually managed to push herself up off the ground and looked at Zelda. "We-"

"-Are two-"

"-separate people…" Sheik stood and flung open the door to the rest of the metal room, breaking the lock. "You," she said to Dr. Mario. "Why did you do this?"

"I was told to by Master Hand. Now, if you would please go back to the main room I will recharge the machine for when you must become one again." Dr. Mario turned from the two girls and knelt near a power box that sat on the ground.

"Come on," Zelda whispered to Sheik. She grabbed her hand and pulled her to the main room where everyone was waiting.

They didn't know what had happened but when they saw Zelda _and _Sheik, they knew that something odd occurred.

"What the heck?!" Ike called out. Many murmurs then spread through the room at once. How did Zelda and Sheik become separated? Weren't they the same person? Thoughts like that filled the smashers' heads.

"Well, now you two are separated, Sheik, you will be on team one and Zelda team two. Now, each team is to decide on their own team name and a captain. Each team will be in a room with their teammates so you can get used to them, if there is any trouble then that smasher will be suspended from the war."

"What about the villains?" someone asked. "What is the prize?" someone else asked.

"The villains -or as I would prefer to call them: Wario, Ganondorf, Bowser, and King DeDeDe- will be in the war as well. Except there goal is to trick you. So choose who you trust wisely. Now, everyone follow me to the two rooms!" Master Hand floated off the stage and down a hall to the end where a door was. He went through that and entered another large hall with only two doors. One on each side. "Team one to the right and team two to the left. No one is allowed to leave the room except for dire emergencies, is that understood? Good." Master Hand watched the two teams file into the rooms and left.

_**With team one…**_

"What should our name be?" asked Pit who wanted to get the name choosing over with. "How bout something with the word atomic in it?"

"Why in the world would we pick something with that in it?" asked Snake.

"Actually, let's do the name choosing later. And the captain. We have better things to do," said Roy.

"Things like what?" Lucas asked shyly.

"Well, I want to know how you and Zelda got separated," Link said, turning to Sheik who was leaning against the wall.

Sheik shrugged and began to observe the room. A single couch was near the opposite wall, a table, a fridge, and a pile of blankets. But not one bed. "Where does Master Hand expect us to sleep?"

"Maybe he expects us to find a partner. If ya know what I mean," Captain Falcon said quietly to Snake with a snicker.

Sheik's eyes quickly flew over to where the perverts were standing and she rushed forward, hitting him painfully in the chest with her palm. Captain Falcon flew backwards crashing into a wall and let out a groan. "Do you think I didn't hear that?" Sheik growled angrily.

"Heh, now I don't have to be the only one beating them all the time," Samus said.

"Okay," began Roy, "I may have not been here last year, but from what I remember Master Hand will be ready to murder us if we don't decide on a name or a captain… And will you answer Link's question, Sheik?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Zelda. All I know is that I woke up in this glass box."

"Poyo!!"

The smashers looked over a Kirby who was raiding the fridge. In his mouth and hands was food. Mountains of it. "KIRBY!" they all shouted as he sucked every piece into his mouth. The puffball let out a loud burp and looked curiously at everyone.

"Poyo, poyo?" he seemed to 'ask'.

"You ate all the food! Now all we're going to do is starve and wait until death slowly gets us!" Lucas said sadly as he crouched into the fatal position.

"Oh… I don't have Popo to help me!" cried Nana as she walked over to Lucas and joined in the grieving. Even Olimar went over.

"Hey! We are _not _going to die," Fox said angrily. He tapped his booted foot on the ground and waited for the two to stop being fearful. "So get up and make yourself useful!"

"Well, that-a eliminates Nana, Lucas, and Kirby from-a being captain," Mario murmured.

"Hey, Mr. G&W, you can cook right?" Pit asked the 2D man.

Mr. G&W nodded with a beep.

"Yes, but where are we going to get the food?" Snake asked.

"We don't. We can survive for just one day, now can't we?" asked Fox.

Link raised an eyebrow and looked over at Sheik who was softly playing her harp. The warrior looked up and nodded right before she whispered something into Samus's ear. Samus nodded and she passed the news onto the other team members excluding Fox, Kirby, Nana, and Lucas. Eventually when the news finally reached Roy, the final one of the chain he smiled.

"Hey, Fox, guess what?" Roy asked.

He looked up at the flame haired swordsman and crossed his arms. "What?"

"You are our new team captain!" he said happily.

"How- You all just voted, didn't you? But- Oh, I guess so. Why not?"

"So… all we need to do is decide on a name," Red said. "And find out how to get some food…"

As everyone looked over at Kirby, the puffball gave an innocent looking face and let out a squeal. Behind him was Yoshi who hit him hard in the head with his tail. "Yoshi, Yoshi! (We are going to starve!)" the dinosaur scolded.

Fox frowned when the two creatures began arguing. "HEY! As team captain, you are all to shut up about this food problem! It is only one day!"

"Jiggly… puff…" the other pink puffball began to sing from behind Kirby and Yoshi. Slowly their quarreling eased and they sunk to the ground unconscious. "Jiggly?" asked Jigglypuff asked, looking up at Fox who shrugged and turned away.

"Hey, Red," Roy asked. "I though Jigglypuff got made if people fell asleep during her song?"

The pokemon trainer's eyes widened and turned around to see Kirby and Yoshi's faces covered in marker. "I- Yeah… Where does she get the marker though?"

_**With team two…**_

"Oh! What a nice little room!" Peach said enthusiastically, despite the lack of beds. She walked forward and began to skip around the room. "But where are we to sleep?"

"Maybe we aren't supposed to sleep," Meta Knight said in his usual monotone voice.

"There has to be somewhere to sleep, are we to sleep on the hard, cold floor?" Zelda asked. She looked around the room and spotted a fridge. "At least there food and blankets."

"Ah! We have to sleep on the floor!" Luigi cried out.

"We are not going to sleep on the floor! At least I'm not anyway. I am going to run around this room and sleep on my feet!" Sonic cheered.

Mewtwo and Lucario looked at each other and shook their heads. "At least our team doesn't have Kirby and Yoshi, the two biggest eaters," they said together.

"True," said Toon Link. "Hey, should we do something about the Kongs?" He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the two apes that were playing drums on the floor.

"Negative," R.O.B. beeped in his robot voice.

"What do you think our name should be?" Ness asked.

The team fell silent and began to think. Occasionally someone would open their mouth to speak but quickly closed it, rethinking their choice. The smashers were getting a bit annoyed at the Kongs for beating the ground and Falco was about to yell when the door opened.

In came Master Hand with someone behind him. "Hello, team two. Well, Wolf just came in a bit later so it is decided that he will be on your team." He moved aside to reveal Wolf who was spinning a gun in his hand.

"Oh, come on! You have to be joking! There is no way I am being on the same ream as that piece of trash," snorted Falco.

Wolf's lip curled and was about to spring at Falco but luckily Master Hand stopped him. "There is to be no fighting amongst teammates. Is that understood?"

Falco and Wolf gave a quick nod. There was no way that would happen. No matter what they were told.

"Good then. Well, I leave you be now." Master Hand turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Okay, I guess… we better get our team name right? And our captain." Ike smiled and crossed his arms. "Can someone make something to eat?" He winced when Falco and Wolf slapped him hard. "What was that for?"

"What's with you and food?" Marth asked, annoyed.

"Isn't it so cool that we can have a war?!" Toon Link asked suddenly. "What do you think, Popo?" he asked the blue ice climber with a rough shake.

"I've never been fighting against Nana…"

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu seemed to say in agreement.

"Ah, come on Popo!" Ike shouted from across the room with his face shoved in the fridge. He looked up and smiled. "Who doesn't love a nice fight? Except when it gets to guts, gore, major murder-"

"AHHHHHH!!!"

The team members looked over to see Luigi crouched in a corner whispering frantically to himself. When he noticed everyone looking at him, even the two Kongs who paused from beating the floor, he let out another yell.

"Oh, dear…" Peach said putting her hand to her mouth.

"_Would you like me to calm him down, Princess?" _Mewtwo asked telepathically. He shrugged when Peach shook her head. "I am going after Ike though," he said aloud.

The blue haired fighter looked up and gave a dumb look. "What did I ever do?" His eyes widened when Mewtwo began chasing him and attacking him. Ike was pretty sure that Mewtwo said that he was dead for scaring Luigi. "I still don't know what I did!" he yelled over his shoulder. Ike pushed past Zelda and Marth and hid behind Donkey Kong.

Mewtwo was about to unleash a charged attack but was stopped by Din's Fire. "Please, we do not have time for this. The other team is probably done with their team name and naming their captain. We haven't time for this," Zelda said calmly.

"I vote Zelda or Lucario captain!" shouted Sonic suddenly.

"Same," said R.O.B.

Lucario grunted and pushed himself away from the wall where he was leaning lazily. "I hope you have a way to choose. And, Zelda, you may be team leader. I don't want to be in charge."

Zelda looked awkward for a moment and shook her head. "Although I am a ruler, I object. All in favor of Lucario being captain raise your hands!" Everyone raised their hands except Luigi who was still cowering in the corner. "You can say that I'm not the best at calming people…" Zelda said quietly.

"That's not true," Peach comforted. "Now-"

"Wait," Lucario began, putting a hand up to stop Peach. "How did you decide on this?"

Lucario waited patiently for the hedgehog to answer but once he heard something, he realized it didn't come from Sonic's mouth. Instead, Ness was the one who replied. "Well, you team seem the most mature and calm."

"Hmm… Well, then. We have to choose a team name, do we not?"

* * *

**Rosie: Hola! Como te llamas? Hace frio, si?**

**LW8: shut it with the Spanish. They don't care.**

**Rosie: *sniff* You can be so mean sometimes… Anyway, we got this as soon as we could but we had a temporary pause because of **_**someone… *cough* **__LW8 _***cough*. How'd you all enjoy this first chapter of Super Smash Bros. WAR! ?**

**LW8: Me mean?! Whatever, pwease review and tell us what you thought. You're reviews depend on if we continue or not!!! P.S. Rosie made that rule, not me. Im not that heartless.**

**Rosie: Ahem! As I was saying along with LW8 before she complained: We hope you enjoyed and please review saying what you thought. Also, if you have any suggestions feel free to tell us!**

**LW8: BYE!!!**


End file.
